


Demon Prince Madej and The Human

by TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Magic, Demon Shane Madej, Demon Summoning, Ghost Hunters, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Violence, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers/pseuds/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers
Summary: Shane Madej liked to pretend he was a good person as much as a decdent of the dark prince himself could be. His humanity was only relative to the company he kept and he enjoyed keeping the company of one human in particular.He also enjoyed ghost hunting and understanding the true horrors of the human psyche.But it was only a matter of time that he would have to leave it all behind.





	Demon Prince Madej and The Human

Shane Madej was a simple man. He enjoyed dark humor, good food, and a few friends.  
He however was not a simple demon.  
He was directly related to the dark prince himself- several generations but still- he was essentially royalty if he hadn't thrown it away to be in the human realm. 

His was a gangly human with bad spacial judgment as far as most things were concerned. However there were a few differences.  
The fifteen foot wingspan of leathery wings and the horns that protruded from his skull like a broken halo, were very different. Although these differences were not always on display for the human world to see they still set him apart. 

Shane enjoyed living in the human world. But what he really enjoyed was discovering the human perception of the supernatural in the human world.  
He became increasingly invoveled in ghost hunting. He wanted to see one of the paranormal fuckers. Because where he's from- Hell that is- ghosts aren't real. As shocking as it may seem they were as much of a myth down in the great fire pit as they were on the big ole blue and green. 

Souls of the damned? Real and annoying as pardon- hell. Ghosts of those who were trapped and tormented the living?  F a k e. They had to be. 

But their ligtmacy aside- he loved them. He liked a good spook. Something truly horrifying and blood chilling. However he has yet to find it. He was trying though.

So that led him to where he is now. Partnered with a human named Ryan on a ghost hunting webseries that had blown up in fame in the past few years. He and his best friend were on opposite ends of the supernatural scepticism and in everything else. But Shane adored this spicy human. 

Spunky and ready to take on anything even if he was shaking like a leaf in a tornado that was who he was friends with. 

Shane would put on the mask of unbridled disbelief of the supernatural while they worked cases to keep him safe. Demons were real and they were dangerous. He would know.   
Most had a seething jealousy of humans and would do anything to taste it. Longing for humanity of their own ready to destroy it instead of accept that they would never know what it was like. 

Shane did envy the emotional range that his friend experienced, fear, love, joy, and hope. 

Shane knew humor and he knew rage. He hasn't quite mastered the others. He was mostly in a nonchalant bubble of waiting for this to all end and for him to have to leave. He didn't want to. But he knew one day he would have to. 

Shane felt himself coming back to the real world as the lady on the screen screamed bloody murder, Ryan jumped beside him and had jostled him. 

"Jesus fucking Christ." 

Shane snorted but didn't say anything. 

"How did you not flinch- that came out of nowhere-! Her head was cut off Shane."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Classic horror movie jumpscare."

"Yeah it's classic because it's effective."

Just then the chainsaw wielding madman revved the engine and began cutting through the hero and blood splatter hit the camera.  
"Ha!" Shane barked and clapped his hands together.  
The manical laughter was the soundtrack to the fading credits of the movie.

"That's just gross." Ryan stared with and empty expression at the movie screen. 

"A plus splatter film."

Ryan shook his head as they stood up. They were the only two in the movie theatre. It was the last showing of the film before it was pulled. Shane stretched as he got out of the small seat that hit the back of his legs as he stood. 

"What that didn't scare you did it?"

"No it didn't you shit head." Ryan's words were not as bititng as they could be as they walked down the illuminated walk way. 

But Shane could tell, his racing heart and sweaty demanor gave it away: Ryan was scared. 

 

Shane followed behind him and goosed him while saying, "Run it's the chainsaw man!"  
Ryan yelped before socking him in the arm. 

"Oh fuck off you dick."

Shane just tossed his head back laughing as they entered the lobby.   
"Come on this is California. The probabilities of being killed by a chainsaw wielding madman are much less than starving while being stuck in five o'clock traffic." Shane paused. "Or being eaten by a giant cat. Cougar. Spooky."

Ryan didn't seem very put at ease. "Whatever man I'll see you tommorow."  
Shane patted his shoulder as they both went separate was to their own respective vehicles. 

It's days like that he knows he will miss the most.


End file.
